1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a photographic film processing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for treating exposed film in one or more processing liquids in a manner which assures that positive application of each processing liquid to the emulsion side of the film as the film is transported through the processing liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processing of photographic film involves a series of steps such as developing, bleaching, fixing, rinsing, and drying. These steps lend themselves to mechanization by conveying long strips of film sequentially through a series of stations or tanks, each one containing a different processing liquid appropriate to the process step at that station.
Typically, the filmstrip being processed is immersed in and drawn through a developing liquid or other processing liquid. The thoroughness and therefore the quality of processing depends on, among other things, a thorough interaction of the film emulsion and the processing liquid. For effective and quality processing, some movement of the processing liquid, i.e., "agitation", is required to assure that fresh liquid is continually brought into contact with the film emulsion.